The Gaikohima Invasion
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "You only die in Japan twice". Friends and foes alike are forced to come together against a common scourge that is out of this world.
1. Our Little Treasure

**Introduction**

**During Tsukune Aono's final year at Yokai Academy, Moka's ****Shinso blood began to take over completely and he was given the choice to evolve or die. To stay with his friends he relinquished his humanity and became a legendary Super Ghoul, a yokai of unfathomable power unseen for centuries.**

**As graduation day crept ever closer Tsukune's power increased by leaps and bounds through the rigorous training the spirit of his predecessor, Udar the Wicked, had set for him. And after an unexpected final field trip Tsukune had obtained financial independence.**

**Knowing that he couldn't put it off much with any longer, all the girls eagerly anticipated the day he'd tell them who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In the end he choose Moka.**

**In a vain attempt to persuade Tsukune to marry her daughter instead, Tsurara Shirayuki told Tsukune that his engagement to Moka wasn't valid; according to the laws of vampires he needed her father's permission. ****Much to everyone's surprise Tsukune went immediately to Castle Shuzen and challenged Moka's father Issa Shuzen for the right to marry her. An intense battle ensued, though it seemed to go back and forth, in the end it was Tsukune who emerged victorious.**

**After all the crazy adventures they've had since they first met, Tsukune and Moka are finally married and ready to live happily ever after, but unbeknownst to them the greatest threat to terrorize both the human and yokai worlds is about to make itself known. **

"You're so… beautiful."

"That's the eighth time you've said that."

"I can't help it."

Whenever Tsukune Aono saw his wife naked it always felt like it was for the first time. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had lost count of how many times Moka's inner self told him that he wasn't good enough for her, and now he was lying in bed with her as her husband.

"What's wrong, need to catch your breath?" he asked.

"No… I was just... admiring your… abdomen…"

Even though both Moka's were technically Tsukune's wife, it always felt weird being with one of them one night, and the other the next. They took turns with him in the bedroom, and the experiences were both very different. Where Moka's outer self was gentle and more submissive, her inner self was rough and dominant. For this reason Ruby's wedding gift to Moka was a special pendant that she could attach to Tsukune's holy lock. It was used to further restrain his awesome powers so Moka could dominate him, whenever she used it he felt as weak and fragile as the human he used to be.

"You look like you're ready for more… You're getting better at this…"

"Practice makes perfect."

Ever since their marriage began Tsukune was sure they must've set a world record for most forced orgasms in one session. But no matter how rough Moka got Tsukune never complained or begged her to stop. He had worked hard to earn her approval over the years, and he didn't want to lose it over not being able to satisfy her carnal desires. Thankfully it was getting easier every time.

"I wish we were back in Hawaii… We had a whole island to ourselves… we spent a whole night lying on the beach in nothing but our skin."

"That was really wild."

"It's too bad we can't do things like that here…"

"If you really want to, we could move there. We certainly have the money for it."

"Then you can put house hunting on your list of things to do for tomorrow."

Being married to Moka wasn't all fun and games. Shortly after they got engaged Moka's inner self made Tsukune promise that he would do all the house work. He spent a lot of his time doing the dishes, doing the laundry, mowing the lawn, the works, but to Tsukune having someone like Moka for a wife made it all worth it.

"Consider it done."

"I love you…"

"I love you too…always have, and always will…"

Tsukune and Moka were in the middle of a kiss when suddenly the house was filled with the sound of an earsplitting shriek.

"Not now…" moaned Tsukune.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." said Moka smiling "It's my turn anyway."

Moka got out of bed and pulled on her robe.

"I'll be right back…" she said winking.

"I certainly hope so."

The full moon was out tonight, and its light shone through the windows and illuminated the hallway.

"_How have you done this to me? How did I ever allow this?"_

During their first year at Yokai Academy Moka's inner self made it clear that her only interest in Tsukune was his blood. After all she was a vampire of royal blood where he was just a weak and vulnerable human, but he didn't stay that way.

"_He didn't have a snowball's chance in hell, but somehow he did it anyway. Somehow he tore down the walls that separated him from my heart and took over every single living cell in my body, but how?"_

Maybe it was the fact that Tsukune was the first real friend Moka ever had, maybe it was that Tsukune was the first person she took blood from, or maybe it was his courage… or was it stupidity? In either case Tsukune had this unnatural ability to look death and danger right in the face when any other human would have turned and ran away. He had been the only human in a school full of monsters, but he stayed anyway, just so he could be with her.

"_And he almost got himself killed a hundred times."_

Whatever the reason, his blood or his friendship, Moka had given Tsukune her own precious blood to save his life on many occasions. But with time her blood began to change him, at first he turned into a ghoul, a mindless killing machine with all the strength of vampires but none of their weakness. With the help of the Headmaster they were able to help Tsukune control his new nature, but then during their senior year he transformed again. Moka's Shinso blood had taken over Tsukune entirely and he became a legendary Super Ghoul. The only other Super Ghoul who ever existed was Udar the Wicked, who had been a bloodthirsty butcher that once ruled all of Italy with an iron fist hundreds of years ago. At first everyone was worried that Tsukune would end up just like him, but somehow he managed to control his newfound powers.

"_At first he was the weakest of us, but as much as I hate to admit it… he's become the strongest."_

With his powers Tsukune had become the first person to defeat Moka's father in battle in a very long time. With that final test Tsukune proved himself to be worthy suitor for Moka. With their marriage they lost their selves in each other's love, and now their love had born fruit.

"It's okay… mommy's here."

Even after nine months of pregnancy, giving birth, and three months later she could still hardly believe it, but there she was lying in her crib, so small and vulnerable to the world. She smiled and reached up for her with her tiny arms.

"I told him so many times that he wasn't worthy of me… but I've given birth to his daughter… no… my daughter… our daughter."

Ever since Moka found out that she was pregnant she understood why her own mother did what she did all those years ago.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy. No one had ever carried the seed of a Super Ghoul before, let alone give birth to their child. The pain was greater than anything Moka had ever felt before in her life, probably more than anything anyone else had ever endured. She almost didn't survive the experience, it seemed like the only things keeping her from snapping in two were the healing properties of Tsukune's blood, and the love she had for her child. After what seemed like an eternity it was all over, and the pain was instantly forgotten when Moka held her daughter in her arms for first time. And she'd do it all again.

"What's the matter my little Takara?"

When the rest of the Yokai world had discovered that Moka was carrying Tsukune's child they were placed under the protection of her father's most loyal and trusted associates. No one had ever given birth to the child of a super ghoul before, and they were afraid to find out what it would be. But they had been wrong; the little baby Moka was holding in her arms wasn't a monster at all. She was the greatest treasure she had ever been given, and that's exactly what Moka decided to name her.

"You can't still be hungry…" said Moka holding her against her breast "Did you have a bad dream, well everything's going to be alright."

Moka sat down in the rocker. For a while she just looked down at her daughter as she tried to gently rock her to sleep.

"_She's so beautiful…"_

Kurumu and Mizore were incredibly jealous when they first heard that she and Tsukune were going to get married, and it only got worse when they found out she was going to have a baby. She remembered how much the two of them talked about having babies with Tsukune.

"_I doubt they would have survived it… They think I stole Tsukune from them, but he was never theirs to begin with, if anything they tried to steal him from me."_

Ruby had been assigned by her boss to help keep an eye on Takara, and Yukari kept in touch, but Tsukune and Moka hadn't seen Kurumu or Mizore since they heard she was pregnant. According to Yukari, Kurumu had gotten her own apartment in Osaka and was still trying to accept the situation, and Mizore had run away from home and hadn't been seen since.

"_Why can't we all just get along and be friends again?" _thought Moka's other self.

"_Don't worry about it; we'll probably work things out when they come to see the meteor shower with us. And even if we don't, we'll always have Tsukune, and our little treasure."_

Moka could see that rocking Takara wasn't going to work. She took a minute to decide which lullaby to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

**(To be continued)**


	2. A Smashed Succubus and Frozen Tears

Kurumu Kurono had just had a very bad night. Her date's idea of a double date was showing up with another girlfriend. Sure it was better than that last guy, who turned out to be the serial killer who had been raping his victims before cutting out their hearts. None the less Kurumu spent the night the way she always did when she had a bad date, by drowning out her sorrows with cheap drinks until she they cut her off.

"Oh god… I'm in no condition to fly… taxi… taxi… here kitty-kitty."

Osaka was one of the top ten cities in the world by population. This was where Godzilla fought Anguirus in "Godzilla Raids Again". But of the millions of people that lived here Kurumu couldn't find one that could even hold a candle with Tsukune.

"Hey baby… did I see you in a magazine?"

"Oh shit…"

Kurumu hadn't noticed just how far she had wondered from the bar. She had found herself in an alley with four guys blocking the exit. They would have scared a normal girl, but not an adult succubus.

"Got a boyfriend, someone to burst your balloons?"

"Go fuck yourself asshole…"

"I think we have a better idea."

"Warning… pricks… want… don't… me… with… you… you… to… I'm… fuck…"

"What?"

"I mean… I'm warning you pricks, you don't want to fuck with me…"

"Oh I think we do… and I don't think you're in any position to argue…"

"Oh I beg to differ… See I drunk better when I'm fight…"

"I'll bet you do…"

Kurumu knew it was against the rules for yokai to harm a human being in the human world. But the rules didn't say she couldn't scare them away.

"Say hello to my little friend."

Kurumu tried to her powers of illusion to conjure the scariest thing she could think of, but the only thing she could think of was Tsukune.

"_Wait… Let's see how they like a Super Ghoul."_

Kurumu conjured a perfect image of Tsukune in his Super Ghoul form radiating with power.

"Dude! What the fuck?"

"You I told with that didn't me want fuck you to… I mean… ah forget it…. This is the part where you run away."

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

"And don't even think of coming back… or my hair… is a bright color blue… I forget the point…"

Kurumu had no idea how she got home that night, but somehow she managed to get back to her apartment.

"Oh god… why does my head hurt? Oh right…"

Kurumu slipped out of bed and into the shower.

"I really know how to pick em… First the boy who collects lint, the boy who can't go two minutes without checking his fantasy teams, the Star Trek diehard, the eunuch, the serial killer, and now this bozo… WHY THE HELL DID TSUKUNE HAVE TO PICK MOKA!"

Kurumu was a succubus; she had previously thought that meant she was a woman who could have any man she wanted. She found out the hard way that it wasn't true.

"I'm a succubus… I live for love! I should be every man's dream! What the hell does Moka have that I don't?"

Deep down Kurumu knew it was too late. The whole reason she moved to Osaka was because she got sick and tired of her mother scolding her for not enslaving Tsukune when she had the chance. She wanted to get Tsukune to love her without having to use her powers, but now she couldn't use them to seduce him even if she wanted to. Super Ghoul's don't only have unthinkable power, but an unbreakable will, and were immune to any potions or magic that would affect it.

"I thought for sure he was my destined one… he had to be…"

After Kurumu and the others heard about Tsukune and Moka's engagement, Ruby told her that succubi don't just pick their destined ones, they had to find them, and when she found hers she would know.

"_Is that how you felt when you first met Tsukune?"_

"_Of course it was!"_

_"Oh really? When I asked Moka she said you were trying to enslave the entire male student body, and Tsukune was just one boy on your list, until he protected you from Inner Moka's wrath, then you proclaimed him your 'destined one'."_

"I don't care what Ruby says, I'll never find another like him… not in a million years…"

Meanwhile, up in the mountains Mizore Shirayuki was finding herself in a similar disposition. When she heard that Tsukune and Moka were getting married she felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces, and when she heard that they were going to have a baby she felt like those pieces melted and evaporated. As if her mother scolding her for not being able to seduce Tsukune wasn't bad enough, she had begun to remind her that she was quickly running out of time to find a suitable mate. Snow fairies were a dying race, and they became infertile after a certain age. If Mizore couldn't find someone soon she would have to agree to an arranged marriage, which is why she ran away from home.

"_How could she do this to me?"_

Mizore had never been good with relationships. When she met Tsukune she thought she had finally found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and she wanted to. But then Moka cheated her out of both a husband and children.

"_Moka never even showed Tsukune her breasts!"_

Mizore tore off her robe, which was the only garment she had been wearing, and looked at herself in the mirror. The cold would have frozen any normal woman to death, but not a snow fairy.

"I am beautiful…"

When she was at Yokai Academy she had cut her hair short to mark the changes she was going through, but since Tsukune's wedding she had grown it out, feeling that long hair was one of the things Moka had that she didn't. Her white skin was soft despite the cold and was completely flawless.

"I am beautiful… but it doesn't matter… he chose her anyway!"

She shattered the mirror with a bolt of ice.

"I've been so patient, I would have made him love me sooner or later… but now he's given Moka a child… how can I ethically get in the middle of that?"

Mizore was never scared of Moka's wrath, not even the wrath of the entire Shuzen family. If she could've had one night with Tsukune and had a child with him she could've died in peace. But now that Tsukune had a child with someone else she knew he was off limits. He didn't just have a wife anymore, he had a family, and that was where Mizore drew the line.

"Family…"

If Mizore were to marry someone and have a family with them she wanted it to be for love, but the word's kept ringing in her head like an unrelenting iron bell.

"_I'm running out of time…"_

**(To be continued)**


	3. What Could Have Been

Getting everyone together to watch the meteor shower had been Ruby's idea. She had found a nice isolated spot in the country where they could watch the show without having to worry about the glare given off by city lights. At first she was worried that Kurumu and Mizore wouldn't show up, but then she received a call from Yukari saying that they had a little condition.

"Did you bring the female Queen Alexandra Birdwing butterfly wings?" asked Yukari.

"Gotcha covered."

It was nearly sunset when Kurumu and Mizore arrived.

"Nice to see that you two are still living."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Kurumu.

"Well the fact that you're still alive obviously means that Tsukune wasn't your destined one after all. And Mizore… well… you've been known to have some very unhealthy tendencies."

"Are they here yet?" asked Mizore.

"Tsukune and Moka won't be here for at least an hour."

"Will Moka be bringing her little devil-spawn with her?"

"Takara is not a devil-spawn!" exclaimed Yukari.

"Don't let Moka hear you say that Kurumu, odds are you won't live to regret it."

"The last thing I heard before I left my village was my mother talking with the other snow fairies about how Moka's… baby… could threaten what's left of our kind." said Mizore.

"I've been watching Takara for three months." replied Ruby "And the only thing abnormal about her behavior is that when she really wants something she shrieks."

"Your mother's probably just jealous because Tsukune choose Moka over you. And you should both be glad he did, if he had given either of you a baby you probably wouldn't have survived giving birth to it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurumu.

"I was there when Moka gave birth. It wasn't pretty… She was screaming practically the whole time, and there was blood everywhere. Tsukune had to give her a lot of his blood just to keep her from exploding… I exaggerate, but it was pretty serious. And he looked like a raisin afterwards."

"Whatever… did you bring what we asked for?"

"We managed to find a spell that can show us what would have happened if Tsukune never met Moka, but I don't really get the therapy here." said Ruby.

"I just want to know who Tsukune would have chosen if not for her."

"Okay… but I think I should warn you that you probably won't like what you see."

"I'll take that risk." said Kurumu.

"Okay… just don't cry if I say I told you so."

Yukari started taking things out of her bag.

"Let's see… crystal ball… four wax candles…"

Yukari started mixing the other things in her bag in the cauldron she brought with her.

"The blood of a young goat… chameleon skin… mashed up rosewood seeds… lotus oil… ground up wings of a female Queen Alexandria Birdwing Butterfly… and the secret ingredient is… garlic."

"Do you expect us to drink that?" asked Mizore.

"Nope."

"Yukari smeared her concoction on the candles she brought. She then spaced them equally around the crystal ball and lit them."

"Okay… everyone hold hands a keep your eyes on the ball."

When everyone was hand in hand Ruby started chanting.

"Usamietihsemihs in ihcatihsataw o onom ianerihs omak attadiaab attakan ag otok atta in oirazor akoom aw onoa enukust arak ūyrōj iakuf on odiob urus ōyōyk o atana aw ihcatihsataw aw ātieiruk aniesnihs omottom."

The crystal ball started changing colors. When it turned red an image finally started to come into view.

"What the?"

In the crystal ball Mizore saw that her village had been completely vaporized, and Kurumu saw her dismembered body being burned.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Kurumu.

"What you asked for…" replied Ruby "Since Tsukune never met Moka he didn't stay at Yokai Academy. As a direct result he and Moka never became friends with the rest of us, so we never had all our adventures, consequently our world was exposed and a huge war broke out between humans and yokai. We had the advantage at first, but the humans just never quit."

"What happened to Tsukune?"

"He became the big war hero after his parents were killed in the crossfire. I'm pretty sure he killed all of us."

Mizore was silent, but Kurumu just looked angry

"This is ridiculous, show us something else!"

"Okay, don't blow a vein."

"Usamietihsemihs o iarim on usteb ag iesōnak urieteras in ihcatihsataw ogneb ot ahs-iesukas on ōn'nez atana ag ihcatihsataw."

This time when the ball stopped changing colors the girls all saw Tsukune, who looked like he just had the hell beat out of him. Then Moka came into the picture.

"My family sends their regards."

Everyone was shocked when they saw Moka kick Tsukune's head clean off his shoulders.

"What was that?" asked Mizore.

"Pretty much the same as the last one, only in this version yokai win the war, but not before Tsukune wiped out Moka's entire family, and after she kills him in the final battle she pretty much becomes queen of the universe."

Kurumu and Mizore both demanded to see another future. In the next vision they were shown the yokai world was never exposed, but after Tsukune escaped from Yokai Academy he was locked up in a mental institution till he died of old age. Next they were shown a future where Tsukune never went to yokai academy at all and was walking home from work one night when he got mugged. The muggers were dispatched by Kokoa, who tasted Tsukune's blood and took him to Moka as a present, who in turn made him her blood and pleasure slave, and despite the abuse she gave him they eventually fell in love. They were shown several more alternate futures that could have been, but none ended with Tsukune choosing one of the others over Moka.

"This is absurd…" said Mizore.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough."

"Tsukune and Moka should be along any minute now anyway."

"Remember, don't do or say anything stupid when you see Takara, Moka will kill you." said Ruby "And word of warning, if Takara likes the smell of your blood she'll bite your arm and go to town."

"What?"

"I speak from experience."

Ruby showed the others the bite marks on her arm.

"And if she does lay into you, it's best if you let her finish."

"And you're telling me that little girl isn't trouble?"

"No, it's perfectly normal behavior for an infant vampire." said Yukari.

"And here they come now."

The others looked up and saw Tsukune flying toward them in his Super Ghoul form; he was carrying Moka, who was in turn carrying a little bundle of her own.

"Tsukune wouldn't have to carry me…" said Kurumu under her breath.

Tsukune and Moka landed gracefully on the ground, and at that instant his Super Ghoul form just shed from his body, revealing the handsome young man they all knew and loved.

"Hi everybody! Long time no see."

Kurumu and Mizore didn't know what to say. They both still loved Tsukune, but seeing him and knowing they could never have him was a lot more painful than they were letting on.

"I missed you, Tsukune." said Mizore.

"You look good…" said Kurumu.

"You probably could have made better time if you teleported." said Yukari.

"Moka still isn't used to it. Besides, it's not just the two of us."

"There's someone we'd like you to meet." said Moka.

Now Mizore and Kurumu actually saw Moka and Tsukune's child. Takara may have only been three months old, but she already had silver hair and red eyes just like her mother's other self.

"_I should be the one holding Tsukune's child… I worked so hard for it…"_

Fortunately for Mizore those weren't the words that came out of her mouth.

"She's beautiful…"

"Takara, this is Kurumu and Mizore, some of mommy and daddy's dearest friends from school."

After all their adventures together Kurumu considered Moka her friend despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection, but that was mainly because Kurumu never actually thought she'd lose.

"Kaa…"

"So… I take it she can't talk."

"Kurumu, she's only three months old." said Yukari.

"How long does it usually take them to learn?"

"About two years."

"Kaa…"

Takara's eyes got a little brighter and looked like she started jumping in Moka's arms.

"Takara, you can't still be hungry, you just ate."

Moka was holding Takara back, but apparently the little girl was determined because she started snapping her very little teeth.

"Takara you don't do that, it's impolite."

"KIIIYAAAAH!"

For a moment the others wondered if their ears were going to split.

"She has really powerful lungs, for an infant." said Mizore.

"Good thing we came prepared."

With a simple hand gesture Tsukune made a blood pack appear out of nowhere.

"You can create objects out of thin air?" asked Kurumu.

"No, I just teleported it from home."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, until just recently… So Yukari, when does the show begin?"

"In about an hour at the most."

While Tsukune and Moka attended to Takara, Mizore pulled Yukari aside.

"Maybe the oracle was right, maybe Tsukune and I were never meant to be… But can you use your cards or something to show me who is?"

"Well, I can use them to see what your future looks like, but I can't make any promises."

"All I need to know is if I'll find true love or not before it's too late."

"Okay, if you insist… I'll do a simple three card spread."

Yukari dealt out three cards.

"This card will be your past, this card will be your present, and this card will be your future. Each card means something different depending on whether it is right-side up or reversed. It's meaning will have some significance to you."

"You'll have to excuse me; I'm not very familiar with these cards."

"That's okay; I think I'll be able to interpret what they mean for you. Okay, here we go."

Yukari turned over the first card, but the look on her face did not inspire confidence.

"What is it?"

"The Two of Cups is in reverse… This means you've experienced love, but unfortunately your love was not returned… at least… not in the way you wanted it to be."

"_Tell me something I don't know…"_

Yukari turned over the next card.

"Death in reverse…"

"I'm dying?"

"No you're not gonna die, it just means you're going through a period of change that is painful and unpleasant, an agonizing period of transition."

"_Well… that's not much help."_

"And for 80,000,000 yen, the card of your future is…"

Mizore liked the look Yukari was wearing better than the one she had given for the last two cards.

"The Empress is right-side up."

"What does that mean?"

"Well… sometimes this card means marriage and pregnancy… I think you're about to get lucky."

**(To be continued)**

**Illustrations now on deviantart**


	4. The Arrival

Tsukune, Moka, and the others eagerly awaited the beginning of the meteor shower, but little did they know there was more up in the sky than rocks.

"_I have slept for so long… It feels like forever… but I can still remember…"_

She had lived so long that she had forgotten how old she was, but age was nothing to one who intends to live forever.

"_I can remember the mournful and angry cries of thousands of species that have fallen by my claws and those of my children through the centuries. I can remember the taste of power, the thrill of victory, the satisfaction of surviving while all others perish… but I also still remember defeat."_

She and her children had conquered countless worlds, and were in the process of adding another one to the list, but they had completely forgotten the planet's sun, which went supernova. She had been strong enough to weather the cataclysm that followed, but her children hadn't been so lucky.

"_After all the species we eradicated, all the worlds we had conquered, all of my beautiful children were taken from me simply because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

Even after all this time she could still feel the pain, how it felt to be so alone. And the worst part was that the supernova wiped out what little life there was left in the galaxy where she had been. So she would sleep until she found a galaxy with suitable life. Now after countless years of floating through space she finally sensed a power greater than any she had felt before.

"_Rest easy my children… soon… very soon I will reestablish our place as the most dominant life form in the universe…"_

Back on Earth Takara had finally fallen asleep.

"Won't she miss the meteor shower?"

"She wouldn't remember it anyway."

"I don't know, some vampires are known to have the memory of an elephant."

"This is going to be great. I've never seen a meteor shower before." said Moka.

"Look! It's starting!"

Lots of tiny dots came began falling from the sky, but it wasn't long before they noticed one that was considerably larger than the rest.

"Whoa! I think that one was an asteroid!" said Kurumu.

"No it wasn't."

"Asteroid, meteor, what's the difference?" asked Mizore.

"An asteroid is a huge rock smaller than a moon that orbits the sun, a meteor is considerably smaller and earthbound." said Yukari.

It took her only moments to adapt to the planet's atmosphere. She was glad that there was nothing sentient around to see her land. Until she knew more about the creatures that inhabited the planet it would be better if her presence went unnoticed.

"_I can sense that this planet is full of specimens just ripe for the picking, but there are several that really stand out… But I have been in hibernation for far too long. I'll just work my way up from the bottom… But first I'll need some camouflage."_

She could sense that there was some easy prey nearby down south. She moved silently through the trees until she spotted her target.

"_This one is much weaker than the other species that I have sensed on this planet. She won't make much of a meal, but she will provide the necessary camouflage I'll need in the immediate future."_

She silently crept up behind her prey, grabbed her, and lifted her off the ground. Her prey struggled with all her might, but her efforts were in vain. Since there wasn't much power to absorb the process took only a couple seconds. Once she had successfully assumed her victim's appearance and size she tossed her lifeless body aside.

"_Hmm… so… these particular specimens are called humans… They believe themselves to be the dominant species of life on this plane, and are completely ignorant of any stronger species. But I've sensed that there must be hundreds."_

The other creatures that lived in secret on this planet must've lived in secret, but secrecy can only help one survive for so long. She knew because her species had done so before.

"_They'll learn soon enough…"_

The human wasn't going to be enough. She had been in hibernation so long she almost forgot what it was like to feel new power coursing through your veins. She set off for the nearest civilization looking for more prey.

"_These humans have learned to harness electricity and with it technology, but their evolutionary rate leaves much to be desired."_

She couldn't go after the strongest powers she was feeling on this planet by feasting on humans alone. Fortunately she could sense that there was a small group of other specimens nearby. Naturally they weren't in an area full of humans.

"_Hmm… Not exactly the toughest specimens I've ever encountered, but they'll do for now. I'm trying to take it slow anyway."_

She paused around the corner for a moment to listen to their conversation.

"Is it true what they're saying, you know… there's an offspring of a Super Ghoul running around?"

"There is, believe it or not."

"Why is there a Super Ghoul running around in the first place? There hasn't been one since Udar the Wicked, and he died hundreds of years ago."

"How do you create a Super Ghoul anyway?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it's not killing everyone because Issa Shuzen offered up his daughter to be its bride."

"His daughter? You mean Moka Akashiya?"

"She can suck my blood anytime."

"Can we please get back to the purpose of this conversation? If there is a Super Ghoul and its offspring on the loose, then why the hell haven't the Dark Lords whipped these abominations from the face of the planet yet?"

"Maybe they don't want to. Maybe they're keeping them around to wipe all us undesirables out!"

"Oh please, not another one of your fucking conspiracy theories."

"_Super Ghouls... Dark Lords… This sounds very interesting… I'll be sure to ply that information from them."_

Most women wouldn't walk toward a group of men in a deserted street in the middle of the night, but she did it like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Hey baby, that's a nice pair of melons you've got there."

It just occurred to her that she hadn't claimed enough victims to learn their languages.

"_Then I guess I'll just respond with actions instead of words."_

She walked over to the closest one in the group and grabbed him by the throat. He started to struggle like her last victim, but he instantly began to feel any power he had slipping away.

"What the hell!" exclaimed one of the others.

Once she had absorbed all her victim's power she tossed him aside.

"HITOSHI!"

It didn't take a doctor to tell that he was dead.

"Bitch, you just picked the wrong guys to fuck with!"

Right before her very eyes she saw the specimens transform.

"_Hmm… According to this one I am dealing with two orcs, a goblin, and a gnome… Even with their four to one advantage, they don't even have a prayer."_

The whole thing was over before it started. As she basked in the power her victims had given her she thought about the things she had learned from them.

"Yokai… vampires… a Super Ghoul… very interesting…"

**(To be continued)**

**New illustration now on deviantart**

**The Alien in disguise**


	5. Another day in your life? You wish!

Tsukune expected to wake up with Moka lying next to him, but he was disappointed.

"_Takara must've gotten hungry or something… I guess that's the price of being a parent… That and the one million dollars it costs to raise a child from infancy to adulthood."_

Tsukune got out of bed and crawled to the shower. Before they had their hands full he and Moka would bathe together. He tried to remind himself that marriage was about more than just two people losing themselves in sexual pleasures. He used to feel guilty about any impure thoughts he had about Moka before they were married, but on their honeymoon she revealed that she had some impure thoughts of her own over the years. It turned out that vampires had even bigger libidos than humans.

"_Something smells good… Moka must be cooking breakfast…"_

Tsukune pulled on his robe and a pair of boxer shorts, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Tsukune!"

Moka must've been using that new shampoo, because her hair smelled even better than normal.

"You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be when I have you for a husband, a husband kind enough to give me such a beautiful daughter?"

"Well I guess that pretty much hits the nail on the head."

Suddenly, and without warning…

"KAPU-CHU!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten yet… and you smell so nice."

"_You'd think I'd be used to this by now."_

Suddenly Tsukune felt another set of teeth sink into his skin.

"And here's my little girl…"

When Moka was pregnant she drank Tsukune's blood more often than ever. It only made sense that his daughter was just as addicted to his blood as her mother.

"Takara, don't spoil your breakfast!" said Moka.

Tsukune forgot all about the sudden drain on his blood when he noticed that it didn't look like Moka was wearing anything under her robe. He had to remind himself that this was supposed to be a child appropriate zone, but to keep it that way he needed a distraction.

"Did the paper come by yet?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay, I'll go check."

To minimize the chances of their world being exposed, Monsters didn't have their own TV channel. So the only way for them to keep up with current events in their world was a special kind of newspaper.

"What the hell am I thinking? Trying to distract myself with this rag? The stories we wrote at Yokai Academy were a lot… better…"

The headline caught Tsukune's attention.

**Fifteen monsters and one human inexplicably dead!**

Among the fifteen dead monsters were twelve different species. There were two orcs, a goblin, a gnome, a troll, a merman, a kappa, a tengu, a chimera, three witches, an ogre, a snow fairy, and a kampe.

"Moka, would you kindly remind me what the difference is between an orc and an ogre?"

"I think the difference is that ogres have green skin and orcs have gray skin. Orcs might be a little taller than ogres… or is it the other way around? Also I think it has something to do with the shape of their ears. Why do you ask?"

"Take a look at this."

The bizarre thing was that there was no indication on how the victims died. They seemed to be in perfect health apart from the fact that they were all dead.

"Some kind of magic perhaps?"

"Possibly, but magic usually leaves traces. The paper says there's no indication on how they died."

"Well… at least they left us out of the paper."

Tsukune and Moka both knew very well that the perimeter of their house was being guarded by some of her father's obedient servants. Thanks to Ruby's observations the Dark Lords had officially stated that Takara wasn't a threat, but no one believed it

"Don't worry Moka, if anyone tries to lay a hand on our little Takara they'll have to get through me."

"You really think you can take on the whole world?"

"I am a Super Ghoul, if they should be scared of anyone it's me."

"Well… you're not just a Super Ghoul…"

"I'm not?"

"No… You're my Super Ghoul!"

Tsukune was expecting Moka to suck his blood again, but instead she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Maybe we should do that latter?"

"I think we can wait till Takara's nap."

During the three months he had been a parent Tsukune quickly learned that infant vampires had a lot more energy in them than humans, and Takara didn't wear herself out easily, especially after she had a good amount of blood. It was a good three hours before Tsukune and Moka put her back in her crib.

"She's so adorable when she's asleep."

"I wonder what she'll be like when she grows up."

"I just hope she can get as lucky in love as I did." said Moka "You really are one in a million Tsukune…"

Tsukune and Moka went to their room to do their business.

"I always thought I was the one who got lucky in love…" said Tsukune "I was just another high school kid, you're the one who's smart and unconquerably beautiful to boot."

"Shut up and give it to me you big hunk."

Tsukune and Moka were in the middle of enjoying themselves, when suddenly they both felt a disturbance.

"We're not alone, someone's in the house."

"How did they get past the guards?"

"They couldn't… unless they were really tough…"

Tsukune immediately morphed into a Super Ghoul and summoned the Kaiser Katana to his aid. The first thing he and Moka did was check on Takara.

"Sleeping soundly…"

"Stay with her… I'll check downstairs."

One of the many powers Tsukune had learned since his transformation was how to render himself completely invisible. He had previously managed to mask his presence so well that not even Moka's father could sense him.

"Whoever it is has a strong aura… good enough to get past the guards, but they don't have a prayer against me… Wait… I know who that is… but just in case I'm wrong…"

Tsukune crept over to the closet, kicked the door open, and pointed his sword at the intruder.

"Don't shoot I surrender!"

"God dammit, Kokoa!"

Kokoa was probably the only one of Tsukune's living in-laws that he was on good terms with. All the others had been members of Fairy Tale, extremely prejudiced against humans, uncomfortable with his being a Super-Ghoul, or any combination of the three.

"Would you care to tell me why you just broke into our home?"

"I just came to see my niece; I didn't think that was a crime."

"It isn't, but there's a very simple solution… phone first!"

"Ssh! You'll wake up Takara." said Moka.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's Ruby." said Tsukune "But what's she doing here? It's her day off."

"How did she get here?" asked Kokoa "Thanks to father this place has more security than the Vatican during conclave."

"Ruby checks on Takara for Mikogami, so she's on the list."

Moka answered the door.

"Ruby, what is it?"

"Mikogami requests that you come with me, it's urgent…"

**(To be continued)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. We're not alone

Ruby didn't know why Mikogami had requested Tsukune and Moka's presence; he only said it was urgent, also that it would be best if they brought Takara along for safety. Since teleporting to Yokai Academy was out of the question they had to take the bus.

"I never thought we'd be back here so soon."

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived. As they made their way to the main building Tsukune was hit by a flood of memories.

"_That's where Moka and I first met… and where I proposed to her…"_

Tsukune's train of thought was soon interrupted when Moka pointed out that any students in the vicinity were staring at them.

"You'd think they'd seen a ghost." he whispered.

"They've never seen a Super Ghoul before." said Ruby "Let alone one walking around in his street clothes like a normal person."

But most of the students weren't looking at Tsukune; they were looking at Moka and Takara. Some of the students looked too scared to move, where others took off running as soon as they saw Takara.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" said Ruby so the students could hear her.

"_I hope Takara doesn't get hungry and bite someone while we're here."_

Eventually they made it to the Headmaster's office, where Mikogami was waiting for them.

"Good to see you Tsukune, I'm glad you could come on such short notice… And how is the little one today?"

"She was a little energetic for a while, but she was in the middle of her nap when you called…"

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the matter is urgent."

"So I've been told… What's the story?"

"I take it you've read the newspaper this morning?"

"Yes…"

"Then you know about the murders…"

"How do you know it was murder?"

"There have been several more since the paper was released this morning; one of them took place here at this school about two hours ago."

"What?"

"One of our freshmen turned out to be a rare S-Class monster, a Raijū to be specific. He was attacked by someone who wasn't a student."

Tsukune was shown a photograph of an anthropomorphic blue and white colored wolf whose body was wrapped in lightning being held by the throat of a girl with long green hair.

"There's something the paper has left out. The victims weren't all just inexplicably dead, their bodies had been drained of any power they had."

"But… don't yokai lose their powers when they die?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes, but there's usually some residue… my sources tell me that all the victims had been sucked dry. See for yourself."

Suddenly a limb body appeared out of nowhere in front of Tsukune.

"I take it; this is the student that was attacked?"

"Indeed… feel free to examine the body."

Tsukune's enhanced senses told him there wasn't a single drop of power to be found in the boy's body.

"What of the killer?"

"Unfortunately she escaped."

"I've never heard of a yokai that could do something like this before." said Moka.

"Neither have I…" replied Mikogami "Which is why I had some of my operatives look into the other murders, we found something very interesting."

Tsukune was shown another photograph, this time it showed a huge crater in the ground.

"That crater was found not too far from the place where the human girl's body was found. I'm told that you were somewhere in the area last night."

"We went into the country to watch the meteor shower, but we didn't see anything suspicious… except…"

"Yes?"

"There was one big meteor that didn't seem to burn up in the atmosphere."

"That's exactly what Ruby told me. We searched the site but found no space rocks, we did however find an unusual trail of residue energy leading away from it."

"Are saying what I think you're saying?"

"This mysterious killer came from outer space."

_ "That's all we needed…"_ thought Tsukune _"An alien…"_

"This extraterrestrial seems to have a shapeshifting ability, considering that its appearance is identical to that of the human girl it killed."

"Very interesting sir, but what does this have to do with me?"

"It is stealing the powers of yokai, and it seems to be moving from lower ranked ones to S-Class. It's probable that eventually it will come after you."

"I see… And what do you want me to do about it?"

"This creature presents a significant threat to the security of our world… I want you to find this thing before it finds you, and then I want you to end this threat before it gets worse."

"Why me?"

"Because you're arguably the most powerful yokai in the world, and you owe us, that is to say the Dark Lords, a favor. If nothing else this creature poses a threat to the security of your family."

Moka was a Shinso vampire, and Ruby had speculated that Takara may have inherited some potency from her parents, though these abilities had yet to reveal themselves. If this creature was hunting powerful monsters then they might end up on its hit list.

"Do you at least know how to kill it yet?"

"Unfortunately no… But it seems it steals the power of yokai by making contact with its hands."

"Well that's a goldmine of information… And where do you suppose I start looking for this thing?"

"Once we have found this creature we shall inform you. In the meantime I suggest you find a safe place for your family to hold up. And be careful, since this creature can change its appearance, it could be anyone."

"Aliens that kill you and steal your powers… just another day in the life of a monster I suppose." said Tsukune as they made their way back to the bus. "Makes me wonder what else could be out there."

"Ruby, how many other people know about this?" asked Moka.

"Well, we're trying to avoid causing a panic, that'll only make the situation worse."

"Did you tell the others?"

"I'm not allowed to divulge any information concerning it, but it did tell Kurumu and the others to watch their steps."

Fortunately for Tsukune and Moka there weren't as many onlookers as they made their way back to the bus.

"Where to?" asked the bus driver.

"To Castle Shuzen." said Moka.

Tsukune hadn't been to Castle Shuzen since he dared to ask Moka's father Issa for the right to marry her. Because of all the powerful vampires that lived there it was perhaps the most feared place in the world.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave Takara with your father until this all blows over?"

"He may be… you know… but he wouldn't let anything happen to his own grandchild. Besides, with him and all the other vampires that live there the alien would be insane to try and attack the place."

It was nearly dusk when the bus finally exited the tunnel. For some reason the region didn't feel as cold as it normally did.

"Whoa… the sunset is really bright this evening." said Moka "Wait a minute, that's not west…"

"What in the name of…"

As they got closer they saw the source of the bright light. The castle was on fire!

**(To be continued)**


	7. The Death of a Titan

"Oh my god! Father!"

For a moment Tsukune and Moka wondered whether or not they should leave Takara with the bus driver. They quickly agreed that if someone was crazy enough to attack the Shuzen family mansion, she would probably be safest with her mother and father. Tsukune transformed, pulled off Moka's rosario, and they both ran up to the burning mansion.

"Who would be mad enough to do something like this?" asked Tsukune.

"I don't know!"

When they reached the entrance Moka kicked the door down.

"Holy mother of…"

There were bodies thrown all around the burning hall. Moka tried to keep Takara from screaming, but she was having a hard time taking this in herself.

"Hello! Is anyone okay?"

Tsukune scanned the area with his enhanced senses.

"_The only person who could do something like this could be someone in Moka's family. But even they're not crazy enough to burn their house down."_

Tsukune finally sensed a vampire that was still breathing, but he saw that it wouldn't be long.

"Who did this?"

"De… de… de… de… demon! It's a demon! Ugggh…."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Tsukune, watch your mouth around our daughter!"

"_How can she be thinking about my language in a time like this?"_

Tsukune and Moka ran up the stairs to her father's throne room, making their way through a maze of burning debris and bloody bodies along the way. Takara was screaming louder than ever.

"It's okay Takara; everything's going to be fine."

"NO IT WON'T! THAT"S THE WHOLE POINT OF EXTINCTION! FOR YOU THIS IS THE END OF EVERYTHING!"

The voice that Tsukune and Moka heard sounded like nails on a chalkboard. It had the power of a lion's roar, but it was also as chilling as a snake's hissing. Even with their enhanced senses Tsukune and Moka couldn't tell where it was coming from, but then they realized there were no sound vibrations causing it.

"Who's there?"

"I HAVE KNOWN MANY NAMES THROUGHOUT THE CENTURIES! I AM THE GREAT DESTORYER! THE QUEEN OF DEATH! THE SCOURGE OF GALAXIES! THE APOCALYPSE! THE END OF ALL THINGS!"

"Tsukune! Whatever this thing is its using telepathy!"

"I HAVE SENSED YOUR POWERS! AND I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR FLESH AND BONES!"

Without warning a huge bolt of lightning came flying down the hall.

"Look out!"

Tsukune would have jumped in front of Moka and Takara to shield them from the blast, if Moka hadn't already jumped out of the way.

"You break into my family's home and then hurl electricity at me and my daughter?"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"_Shit… I've got to get Moka and Takara out of here before…"_

"FOOL! THERE IS NO ESCAPING ME! EVEN IF YOU LEAVE THIS BUILDING I'LL HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE UNIVERSE! THEN YOUR POWER SHALL BE MINE!"

"Well if you're so tough, then come and get it!"

"AS YOU WISH!"

Through the towering smoke and fire emerged a girl that looked like the one in Mikogami's photograph.

"It's the alien!"

"FOOLS! I AM NO MERE EXTRATERESTRIAL! AS I SAID I AM DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Tsukune drew the Kaiser Katana and stood in between the alien and Moka.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT PIECE OF METAL INTIMIDATES ME? ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING REALLY TERRIFYING! FIRST YOU WILL SEE THEN YOU WILL DIE! I WAS SICK OF USING THIS CAMOUFLAGE ANYWAY!"

Right before Tsukune and Moka's eyes the teenage girl transformed into a sixteen foot tall lizard-like creature that stood on its hind legs. It had five horns sticking out of its head, and there were dorsal fins going all the way down its back to the end of its tail. Its scaly body was as black as night and its razor-sharp teeth and claws looked like they could tear through diamonds. In the palms of its hands and between its breasts were orbs that burned with the same menacing green glow as its eyes. But the only thing that made Tsukune and Moka uneasy was the energy they were sensing from the beast, and from the way Takara was crying they knew she could feel it too.

"I know you can feel my power…" said the creature finally speaking with words just as terrible as she did telepathically "I know how overwhelming it is… I've seen the same look on the faces of countless other beings."

"It's not your power, you stole it!"

"Survival of the fittest, Tsukune Aono…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I know a great deal about you… my victims have been very informative."

Moka could sense the powers of so many yokai emanating from within the alien's body, but one of them really stood out among the others, and it filled her with dread.

"What have you done with my father?"

"Ah, the arrogant monster who thought he stood a chance against the most powerful being in the universe… He may have eaten his words, but he did make a fine meal…"

"You lie!"

"I know it must be hard, but try to think of it this way… you'll be joining him soon enough."

"If anyone is going to die… It's you!"

Moka quickly put Takara down on the ground, jumped at the monster, and kicked it hard in the head.

"Oh I didn't see that one coming…"

Moka put all her energy into that kick, but the alien was acting like it didn't even feel it.

"This… this is impossible!"

"You know your father didn't even need to make physical contact with me, and he still lost, what made you think you'd do any better."

Tsukune jumped immediately into action; first he grabbed Moka from behind and shoved her aside, then he slashed across the alien's face with his sword.

"GYAAAGGHHH!"

"Tsukune I had it on the ropes!"

"I know you did, but a good husband wouldn't let his wife do all the work."

"DAMN YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!"

When Moka kicked the alien she could tell that its skin was a lot tougher than it looked. As much as she hated to admit it Tsukune was stronger than her, but she didn't think he could be that strong… Or was it the Kaiser Katana that did the trick.

"I will destroy you all!"

The creature's body began to crackle with energy, the next second it launched a huge beam of electricity from its horns, but Tsukune saw the attack coming like it was in slow motion.

"You think you can beat me with Raijū powers, I am Tsukune Aono, the Legendary Super Ghoul!"

"Showoff…" said Moka.

"Don't even go there." replied Tsukune "Remember our first year?"

"We can reminisce later."

"You can reminisce all you want… IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

Suddenly the creature's green eyes started to glow, then it shown twin beams of energy out of them that just barely missed Tsukune's head.

"Oh, it just has to have laser eyes too…"

"Okay… How about this?"

The creature started conjuring giant icicles and sent them flying through the air like bullets, but Tsukune and Moka just dodged or smashed them.

"You two will make fine meals indeed…"

"Don't count on it lizard-breath, there's no way you can beat us with your stolen powers!"

"Oh really?"

The creature opened her mouth and spat out a thick slimy substance that stopped Moka and Tsukune in their tracks.

"What the hell? What is this stuff?"

"Tsukune, watch you language or I'll kick you to the moon."

Tsukune and Moka struggled with all their might against the slime, but it just wouldn't give.

"I've conquered hundreds of worlds before coming to yours; this is just one of the many abilities I picked up during my time. Unfortunately none of the planets I conquered had as wide a selection of specimens as yours, and at the top of the food chain there's the three of you…"

"The three of us?"

"Oh yes… Your offspring is what you earthlings would call… a diamond in the rough. I can sense that she has great potential… It's such a pity she won't live to realize it…"

"If you lay one hand on her…"

"You'll do what?"

The alien crept forward, Tsukune and Moka struggled against the slime, but it wasn't doing any good, and Takara continued to scream.

"NO!"

Something struck the creature hard in the back and tore off some its skin, it screamed in pain and fell over.

"Father!"

Issa Shuzen was one of the most powerful monsters in the world, but here it looked like it was taking all his effort just for him to stand up.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked "Teleport out of that…. ugh… filth…"

"Oh right… duh."

Tsukune used his powers to teleport himself and Moka out of the slime. At that moment Issa collapsed.

"Father!"

While Moka took Takara and rushed to her father's aid, Tsukune turned his attention to the alien.

"Time to end this…"

Tsukune raised the Kaiser Katana in the air and started the gather his energy into it.

"SPADE SLASH!"

When the crescent shaped bolt of energy sliced through the alien, Tsukune was met with an unexpected surprise.

"Ice? Wait a minute… The paper said that one of the alien's victims was a snow fairy, this thing is just an ice doll!"

"Tsukune! Help me!"

Tsukune ran over, cut his hand, and let some drops of blood trickle into Issa's mouth. His blood had healed him after their fight, and it had helped keep Moka alive when she gave birth to Takara, but for some reason it didn't seem to be working now.

"I'm afraid not even your potent blood can help me now…"

"Don't say that! We'll think of something!"

"Tsukune…"

"Yes?"

"Give me your hand…"

When their hands touched, Tsukune thought he saw a glimmer of hope in Issa's eyes.

"So… You were holding back when we fought… the whole time."

"Of course I did… You're her father."

"What a case you are… A mere human ends up becoming the one to surpass my entire family… And I can see that you're even more powerful than you were before… maybe you can destroy that monster after all… Take care of Moka for me…"

The fires that had raged throughout the mansion ceased to burn, the walls came crashing down and filled the air with dust, and then everything was quiet and still… Issa Shuzen… one of the most powerful vampires who ever lived… was gone.

"DADDY!"

Takara cried, but not as loud as her mother. Tsukune didn't know what to say. He had never seen Moka's inner self cry before, he may have never lost both his parents before, but he could imagine what it must be like. When Moka collapsed into his arms he knew there was nothing he could say that could console her, and so he let her cry.

**(To Be Continued)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Now on deviantart: The Gaikohima Queen**


	8. A Real Family Affair

Issa's body had been taken somewhere safe so no one could defile it until it was time for the funeral. Tsukune had told his parents to watch themselves, and he and Moka had got the others together and were assembled in an old house in the mountains that Moka had been left in Issa's will. The creature had threatened Takara, and Moka felt she wouldn't be safe unless they were someplace remote.

"I WANT BLOOD!" bellowed Kokoa.

"This thing killed your father, what do you think you're going to even if you find it?" asked Tsukune holding her against the wall.

"I don't know and I don't care! But I'm going to do something!"

"All you'll do is get yourself killed! That creature could be anyone; we need to wait until we hear from Mikogami."

"Oh! So that's the great plan from the high and mighty Super Ghoul! Just sit here on our asses like a bunch of cowards!"

"Kokoa, watch that tongue of yours!"

Moka was just as upset as her little sister was, but she was even more concerned about her daughter. She hadn't let Takara out of her sight since the incident at the manor.

"An alien… an alien?" said Kurumu "Now I've officially heard everything."

"You're telling me the thing you fought was armed with powers stolen from other yokai, and it was only an ice doll?" asked Mizore.

"Yes…"

"He… she… it… shouldn't be able to do that. Then again, we've never had a snow fairy that had stolen the powers of other yokai before."

"What other yokai has this thing killed?"

"Well… according to the list of victims… which is steadily growing… we are all really fucked." said Yukari "In the bad way."

"Where the heck is Ruby at?"

"She's with Mikogami's men looking at a sample of the creature's blood."

"You mean the ice doll's blood?"

"No, the alien was there. It left the ice doll behind because apparently it felt…"

Yukari was careful not to mention Moka's father.

"It wasn't sure it was ready to take on both Moka and Tsukune."

Moka spent the whole day with Takara in her hands, except for yelling at the others when they woke her up she was quite.

"I've lost my mother, and now I've lost my father… I don't want to loss anyone else… least of all my little Takara." she said crying.

"We're going to get through this." said Tsukune "We've had it bad before but we've always come out standing. Nothing is going to happen to our little girl, I won't let it."

"You were always the optimistic one… Do you really think you can kill this thing?"

"It's scared of me, which means it can't beat me."

"Not necessarily… Tsukune this thing beat my father."

"So did I, and I wasn't fighting at a hundred percent when I did. And you know I'm even stronger now."

"Just promise me you won't be a hero."

"You know I keep my promises."

"That's why I love you…"

"And here I thought it was just because of my blood."

Tsukune and Moka were about to kiss, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Did any of you tell anyone we were here?" asked Tsukune.

"No…"

Tsukune could sense that there were two very strong auras on the other side.

"Stay close to Moka and Takara."

It took Tsukune a minute, but he quickly recognized who these auras belonged to.

"Oh great… just who I wanted to talk too."

Tsukune cupped his hands together and started gathering energy, when he had enough he fired a massive beam at the door.

"That was your only warning shot! The next one is going right through your guts!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your sisters-in-law?"

"Oh shit…" said Kokoa.

Tsukune first met Moka's elder sisters when he and the rest of the newspaper club fought against Fairy Tale. Unfortunately they found themselves on opposite sides of the board.

"So this is a Super Ghoul…" said Akua "I thought he'd be taller… I suppose I should congratulate you, not even I've beaten father hand to hand. I do apologize I wasn't able to attend the wedding, but as much as I would have loved to attend I had a previous engagement."

"I'm only going to say this once... Get lost." said Tsukune drawing his sword.

"Wait a minute… Why do you have that scary outfit?" asked Kahlua.

"This isn't an outfit, it's a second skin."

"I don't think Udar the Wicked's second skin looked like a fusion of outfits worn by certain American so-called super heroes."

"When I emerged from my chrysalis I felt like a super hero, the form my skin took was made up by my subconscious mind. And that's beside the point…"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"What about it?"

"Well to be honest, you sound like you have a rock in your throat." joked Kahlua.

"And you both sound like people who aren't welcome here." said Tsukune channeling energy into his sword.

"We came to check on our little sister because we heard that our dear father has been murdered. Perhaps you could shed some light on his death."

"He was killed by an extraterrestrial with the ability to suck the life and power out of anything it touches."

"Excuse me… an extraterrestrial?"

"Yes, a fucking alien. Satisfied?"

"Not quite, we'd like to see our sister now."

"Over my dead…"

Before Tsukune could finish his sentence he felt something small but sharp dig into his back.

"What the…"

Tsukune pulled what turned out to be a dart out of his back. He could smell something foul on the metal, but fortunately his enhanced healing factor made him immune to any known form of disease of or poison.

"Tsukune!"

"Moka!"

Tsukune was instantly had his sword at both Akua and Kahula's throats.

"Why are you being so difficult?" asked Akua smiling like she didn't have a care in the world.

"You and I both know very well… that question doesn't even deserve an answer."

"Let's not dwell on the past; we need to stick together in difficult times like this."

"We were doing just fine until you showed up."

"Drop the steel kid or the next one goes right through your skull."

Tsukune turned around and saw a man almost as old as him perched on the roof. Tsukune could tell from his aura that he was a vampire too, but judging by his skin tone, hair color, and from his accent, he deduced that he was of Mexican descent. He had a well-built body and from the looks of all the weapons he was carrying he was ready for a small war.

"And who are you?"

"The name is Diego, but everyone calls me the Raptor. I'm the fastest and deadliest vampire assassin in the world, also Akua's boyfriend, I shot you."

"He's your boyfriend?"

"It's purely mercenary."

"Why do I get the feeling father didn't approve?"

"Kokoa! You've gotten so tall, how long has it been?"

But Kahula's attention immediately shifted to the little baby that Moka held close against her bosom.

"Is that little Takara? SHE'S SO ADORABLE!"

Before Kahula could move another inch Tsukune grabbed her.

"You're crushing my arm!"

"Touch my daughter and I'll do worse than that."

"So which one is the job again?"

Akua shot Diego the kind of look Moka's inner self gave Tsukune when she was angry.

"What? Babies creep me out."

"We're not here to kill anyone, and that's my niece you're talking about…"

"So why are you here?"

"Like I said, we're here because our father is dead and we came to check on our dear sweet sisters, and our precious little niece."

"Well we're all just fine here, so what don't you go back to wherever it is you came from?"

"Because anyone with enough guts and power to go after our father will certainly come after us as well… We need to stick together; we are family after all…"

**(To be continued)**

**Don't forget to review**

**New illustration on deviantart**

**SG Tsukune and Inner Moka**


	9. What's in a name

Akua hadn't taken her eyes off Moka and Takara, for that reason neither had Tsukune.

"Anything unusual since her birth?"

"She screams like a banshee when she's hungry, but that's it."

"I can see why the alien would be so interested in her… No one has ever given birth to a Super Ghoul's child before… I'll bet she has great potential."

"We'll be sure that she realizes it ourselves…" said Tsukune.

"Watch how you talk to my girlfriend black and blue, or I'll go fatality on your ass."

"If anyone needs to watch his mouth, it's you!" said Moka.

"Please excuse Diego; he can be real idiot at times."

"Excuse me, but could an idiot wipe out an entire pack of werewolves one at a time without alerting the rest?"

"If you're the world's deadliest assassin, then why have you never tried to kill me or the Dark Lords before?" asked Tsukune.

"Hey I shot you in the back didn't I? And to answer your question, it's because no one hated you enough, or maybe they did and they just didn't happen to have a big enough bag of cash that they were willing to piss away."

"I told you to watch your mouth. You're in the same building as my daughter." said Moka.

"I already told you that babies creep me out. And since when are you the highest bidder?"

"Why do I put up with you?" asked Akua.

"Because I'm the fastest and deadliest vampire assassin in the world, and it's the best sex you've ever had?"

"_Is that how she pays him?"_

"You're lucky I let you touch my body…"

"That's not what you said last night."

"Do you two really… mess around?" asked Kahula.

"And what if we do?"

"What would father think?"

"Does it really matter anymore?"

"Well…how would it have looked if the eldest of the Shuzen daughters was… messing around without a wedding ring?"

"In case you've forgotten father wasn't exactly a saint himself, we're proof of that. Besides I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever I want."

That night Ruby came by the house with the latest information on the situation.

"As you can imagine the death toll is rising."

"How many?"

"I lost count at a hundred and twenty. And with each victim its getting stronger and stronger. We need to deal with the EY1 before it gets too strong."

"EY1?"

"It's an acronym for extraterrestrial yokai one."

"Well before we do anything, I think we should come up with a better name for it." said Kurumu.

"What? The fate of our races and our whole planet is at stake and you're worrying about names?

"Exactly, EY1 doesn't exactly strike fear into your heart, does it?"

"Well I… agree with her." said Mizore "Years from now do you want to tell your children how we fought the EY1? We need something that's straight and to the point."

"The Power Sucker!" said Diego.

"Not that straight and to the point. It has to be something memorable."

"The Black Death on legs!"

"I don't think so."

"The Abomination!"

"That's taken." replied Tsukune.

"The Lizinator!" said Kurumu.

"The what?"

"Lizinator?"

"Not likely."

"Old Mel!" said Kahula.

"Old Mel?"

"How about… the Gaikohima?"

"Gaikohima? What does that even mean?"

"It's just a combination of words in different languages."

"What words and what languages."

"Well to be honest… I don't remember."

"I like it… It's got a ring to it."

"Can we please get back to the purpose of this meeting?"

"By all means."

"What have you found out Ruby?"

"Well... our friend the alien has an uncanny gift for adapting to its environment."

"_Adapting is rule one for survival… I guess I learned a few things in biology class after all."_ thought Tsukune.

"If this alien has been wiping out planets for centuries, then why didn't it just come after me and Tsukune from the beginning?" asked Moka.

"Well I obviously can't tell you exactly why, but if what the ice doll told you was true, then maybe none of the other planets it conquered had species as powerful as those on earth."

"Namely us."

"Yes, and the bad news is that the list of victims continues to grow. The good news is that if it hasn't come after you yet, then it's likely that it doesn't think it's strong enough."

"Its ice doll alone was powerful enough to absorb one of my kicks; I'd hate to see what the real thing can do."

"So let's just find this thing and kill it already." said Mizore.

"Easier said than done. We've been trying to pinpoint its location based on its victims, but we haven't found it, plus it can take on the appearance of anyone it's killed. And even if we could find it, what do you propose we do?"

"Well… can't Tsukune just do that… bomb thing?"

"Bomb thing?" asked Akua confused.

"It's how he beat father."

"Kurumu, the Black Death Ball is only a last resort measure."

"And why is that?" asked Akua.

"Because if he loses control, not only could he kill himself, he could also wipe out the whole world as well."

"I see…"

Suddenly Tsukune felt a familiar aura approaching the building, and Moka was the first person to notice.

"Is it the alien?"

"No… It's… oh no…."

Tsukune immediately transformed and drew his sword.

"Oh god, what is it this time?" said Yukari.

Tsukune rushed into the next room with his sword at the ready.

"What? What is it?"

"There's something in here…"

"I don't sense anything."

Suddenly from out of nowhere came a voice, one that Tsukune and the others had hoped they'd never have to hear again.

"Calm down Tsukune, I'm here to help you."

"Sure… and maybe Santa Claus lives with Easter Bunny on Mount Fuji."

"That voice… oh you've got to be kidding me!"

From out of nowhere a huge cloud of violet mist erupted into the room and began to take form.

"Did you miss me?"

"Demona! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Who is this?" asked Kahula.

"She's a hybrid clone made of our DNA."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"Look Demona, I've got a power sucking alien on the loose that wants to kill me and my whole family, and my in-laws are here, so I really don't have time for your bullshit right now!" said Tsukune.

"You've got me all wrong Tsukune, I'm only here to help, we share a common enemy."

"Thanks, but as you can see we've got more help than we want."

"I know where the alien is."

"You do?"

"The crazy bitch killed Harold and then came after me. I want that thing's head on a platter, but as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help."

"How do we know you're not the alien?"

"Excuse me?"

"The alien can take on the appearance of its victims. How do we know you're not the alien baiting us into a trap?"

Just then Ruby's phone started to ring.

"Hold that thought."

As Ruby listened to the phone, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Oh my god, it's pregnant!"


	10. No one is safe

Ryo was a twenty year old vampire. He was one of the monsters who felt that his education at Yokai Academy was inadequate and was currently taking college courses in the human world. He was joined in the human world by his girlfriend Akiko and her friend Hana, both of whom were vampires as well. As he waited for them at the library for their weekly study group he read the newspaper for the latest information on the mysterious yokai death's that had been occurring all over Japan.

"Person or persons unknown? For heaven's sake, it doesn't take a genius."

It couldn't be a coincidence that all these deaths began occurring a few months after the birth of Moka Aono's little abomination of nature.

"Obviously Mrs. Aono wants to seize control of the Shuzen family. She has her husband and offspring burn down the family mansion and then kills all these other yokai just to prove a point. Case solved."

As Ryo tossed the paper aside he noticed a girl with short pink hair walking up to the place where he was sitting.

"Would you care to have a little fun?"

"Not with you, no…"

Ryo got up and started walking away without giving her a glance. He didn't want to imagine what Akiko would say or do if she saw him with a simple human. As he made his way to the other side of the building he could sense that there was another yokai present, but it's aura wasn't strong enough to be either Akiko or Hana.

"I see… It's just him…"

Ryo was careful to keep track of any other Yokai that lived in his vicinity. The one he was looking at was a Sumerian scorpion man, a simple hybrid monster of ancient Mesopotamian myth. No serious threat to a vampire.

"Ah… Here comes my dear Akiko now…"

Ryo looked over his should to make sure the pinked haired girl no longer had her eyes on him, but she was nowhere to be seen. Akiko strolled over and kissed him on the lips.

"You're just as beautiful as ever."

"Have you seen Hana?"

"I thought she usually came with you…"

"She's not at home, and I tried getting her on her cell but she's not answering."

"Cue the dramatic background music." Ryo laughed.

"What?"

"In horror movies this is the part where the pathetic humans assume there's a perfectly logical explanation for their friend's disappearance, but then a few scenes later her body pops up with her eyes gouged out, intestines on the outside, or just plain ripped to pieces."

"You're really sick, you know that?" said Akiko smiling.

"What do you expect? We're vampires."

"Just because we're vampires doesn't mean we have to be sick…"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Ryo and Akiko turned around to see what the humans were screaming about.

"Shit!"

"The Scorpion Man was lying on the floor, there weren't any signs of violence, but it didn't take a doctor to tell he was dead."

"Shit! Just like in the papers!" exclaimed Akiko.

"Let's get out of here."

Ryo and Akiko both made their way out of the library and down the street, along the way they met a friendly face.

"Hana!"

"Akiko, Ryo, what's going on?"

"The scorpion man that lived around here has been murdered, just like in the newspapers. Moka Aono and her Super Ghoul husband must be letting their little monster out for a snack."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ryo and Akiko continued running with Hana at their backs.

"Wait, why the hell are we running from a baby?"

"Haven't you read the papers? Look at all the yokai this thing has killed."

"The papers say it wasn't Aono's child."

"The papers are full of shit!" said Ryo.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have brains!"

"Do you now?"

Suddenly a huge wall of ice erupted in front of Ryo and Akiko.

"What the hell?"

Ryo tried punching the wall with all his might, but even with his S-class power he couldn't even put a dent in it.

"This is un-fucking-believable!"

"Tell me something Ryo… do your brains taste good?"

"Hana?"

Ryo and Akiko turned around just in time to see Hana transform into a black sixteen foot tall lizard with huge horns.

"Vampires really are the cream of the crop… and now I'll add the energy of three more to the menu… My children will be very pleased."

**(To be continued)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Demona's Bombs

"Excuse me Ruby… did you just say that thing is pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"How can you tell?" asked Kokoa.

"All the necessary hormones were found in the alien's blood."

"So you're telling us that there are two of these things running around?" asked Mizore.

"No, from the look of the creature's DNA, it would appear that it reproduces asexually."

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Kurumu.

"Didn't you ever pay attention in biology class?" asked Yukari "Asexual reproduction means that the species doesn't need a mate in order for it to reproduce."

"That's no fun."

"Some reptiles can lay hundreds of eggs in one clutch. If we don't find this alien and kill it soon we're going to have hundreds of those things running around."

"Who cares about what reptiles can do, I thought we were dealing with an alien." said Diego.

"If it breathes air and its body is covered with scales it's a reptile." said Yukari.

"What about armadillos?" said Kahula.

"What?"

"Armadillos have scales and breathe air, and they're not reptiles."

"That's because they give live birth, reptiles lay eggs."

"Not all reptiles, I believe some snakes give live birth."

"We can argue about biology later, right now we need to concentrate on finding this alien and killing it. Those are Mikogami's orders."

"And here's how we do it…"

Demon took out what looked like a thick purple disk that was as big as a football.

"And what dare I ask is that?"

"This is a xenopolonium bomb, a little something Harold's father had been working on."

"Xenopolonium? Did you make that up?" said Moka.

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Okay, then use it in a sentence." said Tsukune.

"Okay, I uh… went to the store… and I bought some… xenopolonium."

"Wow, I almost believed you." said Mizore sarcastically.

"Okay fine! I made it up! You get the point, it's a big boom. I burrowed several of these from Harold's father's company. It's like a controlled nuke only made with clean energy. It should be more than enough to blow the alien and its new home into oblivion."

"And where is its home exactly."

"Got a map?"

Demona skimmed through some maps that the other provided and then circled an area with her fingernail.

"After it killed Harold, I followed the alien to this location."

"That place has been deserted since the earthquakes and the tsunami."

"Exactly, so what better place for it to hide?"

"So… why didn't you just plant the bombs yourself?"

"Well let's see… Do you really think I would go alone into a destroyed town whose only inhabitant is a killer power sucking alien?"

"Point taken…"

"So what's the plan?"

"First we need to get someone in there that can assess the situation and find where the alien is making its nest, and then we wait for the alien to go hunting so we can set the bombs in peace."

"But the alien can sense our powers, how will be able to get someone in there without it noticing?"

"That's where Tsukune comes in…"

"What? Tsukune has probably the strongest aura one the planet! The alien will see him coming a mile away!" said Moka.

"Maybe not. Tsukune, isn't it true that when you fought Issa Shuzen you were able to mask your presence so well that he was unable to find you?"

"Yes…"

"Then maybe the alien won't be able to find him either."

"I think that's a good plan…" said Akua.

Tsukune knew that if they kept waiting more people would die, and the alien would grow stronger with each death. But he didn't like the thought of leaving Moka and Takara alone with her sisters or Demona.

"Okay I'll do it… but first I need to make a quick stop at Mikogami's."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you with my daughter…"

"You trust Mikogami, but you don't trust your own family?" said Akua still smiling "I'm hurt."

"Don't even start…"

Tsukune took Takara back to Yokai Academy, and Mikogami placed her within an enchanted circle.

"No one can enter that circle without your permission Tsukune, not even the alien; your daughter will be safe here."

"Takara, mommy and daddy have some very important business to take care of; you behave for Mikogami until we get back, okay?"

Tsukune teleported to the coordinates Demona had given him; there was a silhouette of rubble against the setting sun.

"I can sense a huge power nearby…" he said into his phone "It's got to be the alien."

"Just make sure it doesn't sense you too."

"You just get ready to move when I tell you it's gone, and you might want to bring a couple wetsuits."

"Why's that?"

"Some parts of this area are still flooded, and I know how much you girls hate water."

The energy Tsukune could feel from the ice doll he fought at Castle Shuzen was overwhelming enough, but the power he felt from the alien itself was ten times worse.

"That doll had only a small fraction of this things power, and it has absorbed a lot more Yokai energy since then. I hope Demona's bombs do the trick."

Tsukune waited and waited, but the alien didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave.

"What the heck is it doing in there?"

Finally Tsukune could sense movement. He turned invisible and moved silently in the direction he had heard the sound waves emanating from.

"There you are…"

Tsukune caught a glimpse of a young girl emerging from a subway tunnel and racing off into the night.

"She's gone; I don't think she could sense me."

"Excellent, we'll be there shortly."

**(To be continued)**

**Next Chapter: Into the nest.**


	12. Into the Nest

Once the others had arrived, Tsukune lead them down the stairs. The subway station they found themselves in was just as ruined as the surface.

"What's all this mist?"

"Good question."

Though the cataclysmic disasters that struck Japan had occurred months ago, Tsukune and his friends found themselves standing ankle deep in water. For that reason Demona, Moka, and her sisters were wearing tight wetsuits.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Kurumu "It doesn't have to be excellent, but some kind of plan would be nice."

"Simple, we go in there, plant the bombs, blow out of here, wait for the alien to come back, and then blow this hole place to kingdom come."

Suddenly the detonator flew out of Demona's hand and into Tsukune's.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I hold onto this."

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

"Just tell me which button makes it go boom."

"It has two settings; remote detonation, or timed detonation."

"Maybe we should worry about setting the bombs before we think about detonating them." said Mizore.

"This town is deserted, so we don't need to worry about collateral damage."

"Still, what we need is a controlled explosion, we don't want the alien to slip through our fingers, do we?" said Akua.

"I've marked the best places to plant the bombs on this map."

"Okay, let's split up and set them before the alien gets back."

"Whoa! There's a killer power sucking alien on the loose, and you want us to split up?" said Diego.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying it's nuts to split up when there's something that can take on Issa Shuzen and emerge victorious on loose, those are two different discussions. And by the way, no offense intended."

"None taken…"

"According to Tsukune the alien has left to hunt other yokai, I don't think it will be back for a while; but just to be on the safe side we'll keep in touch with our cellphones. Every five minutes we'll send each other text messages, otherwise we'll assume that something's wrong."

"Wait a minute, there are eleven of us, one of us will have to go it alone."

"That'll be me, I can take care of myself." said Demona "Just be careful with the bombs, one false move and we'll be blown into the next millennium."

"You don't need to worry about me, careful is my middle…"

Kahula tripped and dropped the bomb she was carrying.

"NO!"

Tsukune jumped and caught the bomb before it hit the floor.

"What part of, be careful, didn't you understand?"

Naturally Moka went with Tsukune, Kurumu went with Mizore, Yukari went with Ruby, Akua went with Diego, Kokoa reluctantly went with Kahula, and Demona went off on her own.

"Remember to keep your eyes open for any eggs. The alien has been here for a while, for all we know she's already laid them." said Ruby.

"But doesn't it take some time for the fetus to develop before the egg hatches, like a couple weeks or something?" asked Mizore.

"Let's not take any chances. Let's just finish our job and get out of here."

"Now that makes sense."

Tsukune and Moka traveled deeper and deeper into the tunnels. There was some strange slimy residue all over the walls, and the whole place felt cold, even for vampires.

"We've been on some pretty crazy adventures in the past, but this one takes the cake."

"We'll make it through this one too… somehow we always find a way." said Tsukune.

"Ever the optimist…" laughed Moka.

"Isn't that one of the reasons you fell in love with me?"

"Maybe…"

Tsukune and Moka received text messages from the others confirming that they were alright.

"I don't foresee a problem; I'll be able to sense the alien's approach. If it's coming for us I'll know."

"What did it feel like?"

"Its power was overwhelming… it put everything else we've ever felt to shame. But it wasn't as strong as I expected it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, it's absorbed power from your father, dozens of other vampires, and just as many different species of yokai. Given the list of monsters that Mikogami has given us it should be more powerful than I felt."

"Maybe it didn't keep the power for itself? Maybe it's using it to nurse its children?"

"I never thought about that… After all when an animal lays an egg it has a yolk on the inside so it's young will be able to feed until it hatches... Maybe the power of other Yokai is the yolk its using."

Suddenly Tsukune and Moka received a call from Demona.

"My bomb is set; I'm heading back to the entrance."

In a moment they got similar calls from Kurumu and Mizore, Akua and Diego, and Kahula and Kokoa.

"Looks like the plan is going smoothly…"

Suddenly Tsukune and Moka both felt a huge rupture of energy emanating from close by.

"That can't be good."

"Is it the alien?"

"No… It's too weak to be the queen… it feels like… there are hundreds of little ones."

"The eggs?"

"It has to be."

Tsukune turned around and started channeling energy.

"What are you doing?"

Tsukune blew the wall down, and then looked to see what was on the other side.

"Oh my god…"

Inside the vast chamber they found themselves in there were hundreds of black eggs with amethyst spots all over them. Each one was big enough to fit a person inside it. Tsukune immediately picked up his phone and dialed.

"Tsukune, what is it?"

"Ruby, you and Yukari set your bomb and get back to the entrance; we need to get the hell out of here!"

"What? Is it the alien?"

"No, Moka and I just found the nest, there are hundreds of these things, and I can feel power radiating from them. We need to get out of here now!"

Just as Tsukune finished his sentence he heard a loud crack coming from behind him.

"Shit…"

"What? What is it?"

"Just set your bomb and get out now!"

"Tsukune… I think we better hurry up and set ours too… Before this mission of ours turns into a birthday party."

Tsukune turned around and saw that some of the eggs were beginning to fracture.

**(To be continued)**


	13. A Bang of a Birthday Party

A young enenra named Kazuo had just been on his way home, when he was ambushed by a stranger with an aura more powerful than any he had ever sensed before.

"Your power is mine!"

"Not today asshole!"

Kazuo transformed into his true form and took off into the air.

"Ha-ha! You cannot catch smoke with your bare hands!"

Kazuo had barely gone a few feet before he found himself trapped in a ball of energy. Then his pursuer came flying up after him.

"Hmm... Looks like today's your lucky day boy. It would appear I have pressing business to attend to elsewhere. But don't get too comfortable; enjoy what few hours of life you have left."

The energy sphere encasing Kazuo vanished, and his attacker took off in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that about?"

"That can't be good." said Ruby as the call with Tsukune was disconnected.

"All the more reason for us to get this done."

Ruby and Yukari finally reached the place marked on their map.

"Okay... Give me the instructions."

"I feel like a terrorist." said Yukari as Ruby armed the bomb.

"We're not here to scare people into doing something that benefits out political agenda, we're just here to kill aliens."

"I thought there was only one."

"It came here to lay eggs."

"Well, I don't think the fetuses could have developed that quickly."

"Well… you might want to rethink that."

"Why?"

"Because there's one standing right behind you, MOVE!"

"GEEEEEYAGH!"

Ruby pushed Yukari aside and blasted the leaping alien into the wall with a stun spell.

"Mayday! Mayday! Attention everyone! The eggs are hatching!" said Ruby into her cell phone.

"WELL NO SHIT!" bellowed Moka.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Kahula.

"CAN'T TALK! KINDA BUSY STAYING ALIVE!" said Tsukune.

"Mayday? Why is it called mayday?" asked Kurumu "Why not… I don't know… Easter Sunday, Epiphany Sunday, third Sunday of Advent, eighth night of Chanukah, Chinese New Year, what's that one Islamic holiday?"

"It's French you dumb bitch." said Diego.

"I thought you were Mexican." said Mizore.

"I'm also a very passionate lover. Oui, oui, ma fleur précieuse."

"Oh give me a break…"

"Need I remind you that the others just told us there are alien babies on the loose!" exclaimed Kokoa.

"Oh, right…"

"Keep coming, I can do this all day!" said Moka kicking two more alien babies into the wall.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Come on Tsukune, it's just us against a couple infant lizards."

Slowly but surely more of the eggs began to hatch.

"Make that the two of us against twelve of these overgrown handbags… strike that, fourteen handbags… two dozen… more handbags than we can count."

Moka made a quick observation of the cavern they were in.

"Well… I think I've found a way to even the odds a bit."

When the next alien charged at her, Moka kicked it with all her might and sent it flying right into a support pillar.

"Incoming!"

In a matter of seconds the ceiling caved in, burying a lot of the babies in rubble.

"A pack of infants against an adult S-class yokai such as myself, not much of a challenge."

"Are you sure about that?"

The aliens started to pop out of the rubble like flowers.

"Well fuck me…"

"Gladly…" replied Tsukune "But first I suggest we blow this pop stand."

"Vampires don't run."

"Then think of it as a tactical retreat, or think of our daughter."

"Hmm… Point taken."

Tsukune grabbed Moka by the hand and attempted to teleport, but for some reason it didn't work.

"Uh… Tsukune… now would be a very good time to leave."

"Trying…"

The babies were closing in.

"Tsukune…"

"I don't know what's wrong, for some reason it's not working!"

"Then I suggest we hurry up and use our own two feet."

As Tsukune and Moka ran down the tunnels some of the babies began to fire bolts of water, electricity, ice, and some of them were throwing rocks.

"Let's see how they like a blue wave of death!"

Tsukune fired a massive beam at their pursuers, but for each one he took out it seemed like two more just burst out of the walls to take its place.

"Obviously our friend the queen has been a very busy lizard." said Moka dodging another blast of water.

"And if we don't hurry these things will be all over Japan before noon tomorrow."

Suddenly another group of babies emerged and blocked the tunnel in front of them.

"Well this is just great…"

"Can't go forward… can't go back… nowhere to go but up!"

Tsukune blew a hole in the ceiling with an energy blast and levitated through it with Moka. They ran into the next room and Tsukune used his powers to quickly barricade the door with whatever was available.

"You don't really expect that to stop them, do you?"

"It'll slow them down, for about five or ten seconds at the most…"

"Tsukune what's taking you guys so long?" demanded Kurumu.

"For some reason I can't teleport, which is very inconvenient because Moka and I are being chased by the alien's offspring."

"Maybe the queen put some protective enchantments on this place, she certainly absorbed enough witches to learn how." said Yukari.

"Whatever, are the other bombs set?"

"Everyone here is good to go."

"Then I suggest you head for the hills. As soon as Moka and I get out of here we're blowing the place."

"I thought the plan was to wait for the queen to come back."

"That was before the eggs hatched. If we don't do something these pests will take over Japan faster than you can say Godzilla. Besides, would you rather we fight thousands of baby aliens with varying degrees of power or one big alien?"

"There's just one problem Tsukune… When you and Moka make it out of there, the aliens are going to be right behind you."

"Wait, I've got an idea!" said Yukari.

As Yukari led the others back down into the subway station Ruby received a call from Mikogami.

"Ruby, I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation here."

"Go ahead, but bear in mind that the others and I are currently dealing with an army of newly hatched alien babies."

"Takara seems to have left the building."

"What? What do mean she's left the building! I thought you put her in that scared circle of yours!"

"That spell is designed to keep people from entering the circle, not leaving it."

"She's a baby! Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know, and I certainly can't imagine why, the alien hasn't come anywhere near the academy."

"Well then I suggest you find her before Moka finds out and kicks you into the next galaxy."

"Last I checked Ruby; you worked for me… not the other way around."

"I… I know… I'm sorry I just… never mind."

Back down below, Tsukune and Moka had nearly reached the surface.

"How can these things have so much energy and stamina, they're newborns!" said Moka.

"Excellent question, but we can talk about it later."

Tsukune and Moka ducked in the nick of time to avoid a hailstorm of fire balls.

"Oh, they just have to breathe fire too…"

"Why not?" said Tsukune "Fire balls fit right in with spurts of water, razor-sharp icicles, laser eyes, conjured rocks, bursts of electricity, blah-blah-blah."

"Tsukune! Where are you guys?" asked Yukari on the phone.

"We're almost out."

"When you reach the final floor levitate the rest of the way."

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain, just do it!"

"Okay."

As they made it to the top of the final staircase Tsukune grabbed Moka and took off. The aliens were right behind them, but as they touched down on the floor they all slipped and fell. In a matter of moments they were sliding across the room like pinballs.

"What the…"

As they flew across the room Tsukune and Moka saw through a blank spot in the mist that there was ice all over the floor.

"I think they're going to need to do more than make a simple ice slick to keep these things from escaping."

"Looks like they did."

Moka looked back and saw that large groups of aliens were being caught in nets made of magical energy. Some of the aliens were falling through holes in the floor, and others were being attacked by ice dolls of Demona and Mizore.

"Even all these traps won't hold them forever, floor it Tsukune!"

As Tsukune and Moka flew out the exit it was sealed with a thick wall of ice. In the distance they saw the others signaling them by sending green sparks into the air.

"Okay, is everyone here?"

"We're all present and accounted for." said Yukari.

"Okay, then let's hurry up and blow this thing."

Tsukune quickly punched in the code that Demona gave him and placed his finger over the big red button.

"Make my day…"

KA-BOOOOOM!

The explosion quickly increased in diameter, much more than Demona expected.

"OH SHIT!"

Everyone felt like they were being ripped apart and reassembled.

"I'm dead… I'm dead… I died a freaking virgin!"

Suddenly Kurumu threw up and opened her eyes. She and the others were lying on the ground, and oddly enough the area around them hadn't been vaporized. In fact the huge cloud of smoke created by the explosion seemed to be a lot further away.

"What just… uck… happened?"

"I barely had enough time to pull off the largest teleportation job I've ever done."

"I didn't know you could… blaaarrh… teleport eleven people at the same time." said Ruby.

"Neither did I…"

"I will never believe anything I see on… blaaaaah… Star Trek again…" said Diego "Teleporting… blaaaaah… hurts."

"KIEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Sounds like mommy's back… and she's really pissed off."

**(To be continued)**

**Illustration now on deviantart: Gaikohima babies**


	14. The Queen's Revenge

The roar of the exploding bombs was nothing compared to the noise that now tore across the night sky. It was the cry of a mother who had just had her children taken from her, the fruit of her labors consumed in a flash of heat and blinding light. Her heart and her whole universe had been shattered in an instant… again.

"_I almost feel sorry for her…"_ thought Moka's outer self.

"_Don't…"_ her other self told her.

"MURDERERS! MONSTERS! FILTHY MAMMALS!"

"Sorry queenie… An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." replied Akua.

"Now for the honor of our father, you must die!" bellowed Kokoa.

"You think you can destroy me with your pitiful bat?"

The queen opened her mouth and started gathering energy.

"MOVE!"

Tsukune and the others barely had enough time to avoid the blast before it swallowed up a whole portion of the woods.

"¡Mierda!" exclaimed Diego "That's Spanish for, holy shit!"

"I HAVE LAID WASTE TO WORLDS AND CONQUERED ENTIRE GALAXIES CENTURIES BEFORE YOU WERE EVER BROUGHT INTO CREATION!"

"I'm willing to bet you conquered most of those planets with the help of your offspring, and you've said it yourself that you've never encountered a species like ours before." said Tsukune.

"Enough talk, let's fight now!"

"KOKOA, NO!"

WHAM!

Without warning Kokoa was smacked by the queen's tail and was sent skidding across the ground.

"Oww…"

"Even without my children, I am still more than a match for you murderers… I have kept more than enough yokai energy for myself."

"We'll see about that."

"Whatever you do, don't let the orbs on her hands touch you."

"And Kokoa has already demonstrated that it would be a good idea to watch the tail…"

"Let's get this over with so I can go home to my daughter." said Moka.

"_If Mikogami doesn't find Takara soon, Moka's gonna be really pissed…" _thought Ruby.

"Okay… One three we all charge her together. Ready? Three!"

Tsukune pulled out the Kaiser Katana and led the group, but suddenly huge towers of ice and dirt erupted out of the ground in front of them.

"Look out!"

Kahula was sent flying as a pillar erupted beneath her feet.

"Just what I need… a late night snack." said the queen.

"Oh no you don't!"

Moka leapt up and kicked the queen hard in her knee, the queen reacted by swiping at her with her claws, but Moka dodged it.

"This one's for Harold!"

Demona conjured a huge icicle and chucked it at the giant lizard.

"Oh please…"

The queen shattered Demona's projectile with a laser eye blast.

"No one said it was going to be easy."

"Well let's see how much her royal monstrosity likes this one."

Yukari and Ruby started chanting something that Tsukune and the others couldn't understand, finally they pointed their wands at the queen and zapped her with huge bolts of energy. Right before their eyes she turned into a bunny.

"Cute."

"You're going to have to do better than that…"

The queen shot up into the air like a rocket, Tsukune and the others tried to pursue, but she sent bolts of lightning raining down on them.

"Tsukune, I think she's chanting a counter curse!"

But the warning came too late, the queen had already returned to her normal form.

"All the pain that you have caused me tonight, I will return it tenfold!"

"It serves you right! You and your kind have destroyed entire races of people!"

"And I will destroy many more once I have disposed of you! You still don't get it do you? I am the top of the food chain; I am the dominant life in the universe! Look at all the alien races that have already died at the hands of my kind, look at your pathetic human race and your fellow yokai… You crumble, you die, but I go on, and I will continue to survive."

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Tsukune "Survival?"

"Yes! Survival is all that matters and I must say you yokai and your humans know this better than most of the other races I've destroyed. But you spend all your time hiding in the shadows, and still you die!"

As the alien spoke, Mizore couldn't help but think about her own race. With all the fuss about aliens her other problems seemed to be pushed out of her mind, but now she remembered the horrible truth.

"_I'm running out of time…"_

"The only way you can ever really feel secure is by knowing that all threats to your existence are dead! And I will crush anything and anyone that gets in my way!"

"What good is it to survive when you're left all alone?" asked Tsukune "We yokai have coexisted with humans for centuries and we still live, but you made war with us and now your nest is destroyed!"

"Once I've taken care of you I will lay more eggs, and with the energy of such powerful yokai at my disposal nothing will be able to match my children! We'll devour every last sentient being on this planet until we suck it dry!"

"Sorry your highness, but you're the one who's about to become extinct!"

The queen started laughing, and it sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"I've already admitted that your races are stronger than any I've faced before, but I've absorbed enough of yokai to ensure that even your combined powers are no match for mine."

"Well… Then I guess we'll just have to call in some reinforcements."

Demona and Mizore both conjured a whole battalion of ice dolls and sent them to attack the queen, but she just opened her mouth and vaporized them with a jet stream of fire.

"Haven't you pathetic mammals been listening? All your plans are futile!"

"Oh are they? Now Diego!" bellowed Akua.

Diego pounced out from the trees behind where the queen was standing and landed on her head.

"Eat this alien scum!"

Diego took his knife and rammed it hard into the queen's head; blue blood came spewing out of the wound.

"You… bastard…"

The queen fell flat on her stomach. The impact shook the whole area.

"HELL YEAH! I GOT HER! I WON! TAKE THAT YOU BITCH! NO ONE CAN MESS WITH DIEGO THE RAPTOR! I AM GOD!"

"Is he always like this?" asked Moka.

"Most of the time."

"I AM DIEGO THE RAPTOR! SLAYER OF BIG FAT UGLY POWER SUCKING ALIENS!"

Just then the queen's arm started to twitch.

"Uh… Diego."

"OH LOOK AT ME, I'M A BIG SLIMEY ALIEN WITH HORNS AND TUSKS, BUT AT HEART I'M JUST AS WEAK AS EVERYONE ELSE ASININE ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE RAPTOR!"

"What… was that… asshole?"

Diego immediately fell silent and dropped his knife.

"No one… but no one… makes me bleed."

"No fucking way! I stabbed you in the brain! You can't be alive!"

The queen blasted Diego off of her with a burst of water, which unfortunately was one of a vampire's greatest weaknesses.

"With the powers I've absorbed from vampires and countless other yokai, I can heal just about any wound almost instantly, even severe head trauma."

"You think we stand a chance?" asked Kahula.

"No…"

"As someone famous once said, if it bleeds we can kill it." said Tsukune.

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Maybe it can heal even severe damage to its brain, but let's see it get up again when its brain is completely removed from its body."

"Hmm… Sounds like a plan. After all that is what killed your predecessor Udar the Wicked." said Akua.

"_Is it now?"_

Tsukune held the Kaiser Katana at the ready and stood to face the alien.

"You said I'm more powerful than any other species you've ever faced. You want this power? Then come and get it."

"Gladly…"

Tsukune and the alien both leapt at each other.

"SPADE SLASH!"

Unfortunately the alien dodged the crescent shaped bolt of energy that Tsukune had fired from his sword. He started gathering energy to fire another blast, but as he did something caught his eye.

"What in the name of…"

SLASH!

"TSUKUNE! NO!"

**(To be concluded)**


	15. Potential

It only happened in a heartbeat, but sometimes even a heartbeat can seem to last forever. One moment Tsukune was there fighting the queen of the Gaikohima with all his might, and the next he was gone, decapitated by the creature's mighty claws. His body crashed into the ground and his head quickly followed suit

"_NO! TSUKUNE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"_ screamed Moka's outer self.

"TSUKUNE!" screamed Yukari and Ruby as Mizore and Kurumu fainted.

"Such a shame…" said the queen "I was quite looking forward to sucking the energy out of him… but I guess I'm just going to have to make do with the lot of you…"

"You… you… ANIMAL!" screamed Moka.

"You killed Tsukune… YOU KILLED TSUKUNE!" said Kurumu getting to her feet.

"Just for that… I'm going to kill you as slowly as I possibly can." said Demona.

"No way! This bitch it mine!"

Before Moka or anyone else could move their ears were filled with the agonizing sound of a piercing scream louder than any other noise they had heard tonight. Even the queen was reduced to her knees.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?"

"Wait a minute… TAKARA!"

Somehow Moka's daughter was right there beside the alien looking like she didn't have a care in the world. Perhaps that's a poor choice of words; she looked like she was utterly pissed at the world, or just the alien.

"How did she get here? I thought we left her at Yokai Academy!" said Kokoa.

"Never mind that, we need to get her out of here before the alien decides to eat her for desert!"

Suddenly Takara started to glow.

"What in the world? Her aura's getting stronger!"

It looked like even the queen took a step backwards as Takara crackled with energy.

"The energy I'm sensing from her is utterly impossible for an infant!" exclaimed Akua "And it's still rising!"

For what seemed like fifteen seconds everyone's eyes were locked on Takara, and then she put her hands in front of her and screamed. The queen was struck by an energy blast that blew a huge hole in her chest.

"KIIIIYAH!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Kurumu.

"Well… whatever it was, she either hurt the alien or made it angry."

"Takara, sweetie, how did you do that?" asked Moka taking her daughter in her arms. But Takara just started to cry.

"What? Now her aura's going back down?"

"I think we have a bigger problem!"

The queen got up and coughed up some blood. The wound on her chest was already beginning to heal.

"I… have… had… ENOUGH!"

The queen opened her mouth and started to gather energy.

"What do we do now?"

"Now basically… we die…" said Diego.

"I'M GOING TO SEND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"Moka, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I always accused you of stealing Tsukune from me!" said Kurumu.

"You're just saying that because we're about to die."

"Pretty much…"

The queen fired her blast, but then out of nowhere a barrier of energy flew up in-between it and the girls and absorbed the attack.

"No… you won't hurt anyone else… least of all my wife and daughter."

"What the… TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune was standing tall with his head reattached.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

"You merely separated my head from my body… and if you think I'm going to let something like that go unpunished, then boy do I have a surprise for you."

The queen shot a jet stream of fire at Tsukune, but he leapt high into the air and dodged it.

"SPADE SLASH!"

This time the queen wasn't fast enough to dodge Tsukune's attack. As she covered the gaping wound across her chest Tsukune blasted her with energy thrown from his fingertips until she fell over.

"And now for the grand finally…"

Tsukune put his hands together and started gathering energy. In a matter of moments there was a black sphere forming in his hands.

"Tsukune, you can't use the Black Death Ball at this range! You'll kill us all!"

"Trust me…"

After only ten seconds Tsukune hurled the sphere at the alien, and it was instantly lost in small but fierce explosion of black energy.

"And the so-called dominant race in the universe is… extinct."

"Tsukune!"

All at once the girls stated to tackle him.

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

"I'm going to give you all five seconds to get off my husband."

"Sorry…"

Takara was jumping for joy in her mother's arms. And although Moka's inner self wasn't showing it, she was just as pleased to see him still alive.

"You idiot… When we get back home… I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"In the good way or the bad way?"

"How the hell did you survive?" asked Akua.

"Simple, while the queen was distracted by Takara my body found my head, and I had just enough time to heal."

"I mean how did you survive being beheaded? Udar the Wicked was killed when he was decapitated."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes…"

"Well, so can I. Ruby have Mikogami's men turn the area upside down, make sure we didn't miss any eggs."

"Where are you going?"

"It's ten fifteen, I'm hungry, I just had my head cut off, and Takara needs to be put to bed. I'm going home…"

Since neither of them was up to cooking, Tsukune and Moka picked up some fast food on the way home. When they got home the first thing they did was put Takara in bed.

"That was a very brave thing you did tonight sweetie, but you don't need to worry about a thing." said Tsukune "I'll never leave you…"

Takara leapt up and bit him on the arm with a big smile on her face.

"Looks like she was a little hungry too."

"How do you think she got from Yokai Academy to the place where we were?"

"She's the whole reason I hesitated and the reason the alien got a chance to lop my head off. I saw her appear out of thin air."

"You're telling me she can teleport already?"

"It seems like it."

"I wonder what she'll be like when she grows up…"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. But no matter what happens she'll always be out little treasure."

It didn't take Tsukune long to finish his dinner. Regenerating from serious injury always left him powerfully hungry.

"Finished already?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, and it really hit the spot… I'm stuffed."

"I certainly hope not."

"Why's that?"

Tsukune turned around and saw that Moka was already undressing.

"Because there's another course on the way."

Tsukune and Moka went up to their bedroom to fool around. Tonight Tsukune had to satisfy both Mokas, first her outer self and then her inner self.

"Wow… you're rather energetic tonight."

"I thought you were dead… While we're on the topic, how did you survive losing your head?"

"Well… If I can't trust you who can I trust? It is true that Udar the Wicked was killed by decapitation, but the people who spread the story were apparently ignorant of one tiny detail."

"And that is?"

"That the weapon his new bride used to kill him was the Kaiser Katana."

"What?"

"Udar felt the only thing that could ever threaten his power was another super ghoul. The whole reason he forged the Kaiser Katana in the first place was so he could have a weapon in case another one ever rose to challenge him. Unfortunately he never let the weapon out of his sight, so on his wedding night his new bride had access to the only weapon that could kill him, even though she was unaware of its potency."

"And you know this how?"

"When I first became a super ghoul Udar's spirit helped me master my powers. He has since departed to the afterlife. He told me everything."

"Why didn't you tell me back then that you were being trained by the spirit of Udar himself?"

"Because you didn't ask."

"Very funny… and what was that attack you used to finish the alien?"

"Since we know how detructive the Black Death Ball can be, I've been trying to control the power of the attack by experimenting with the attack, but at much less than a hundred percent of its power."

"I ought to kill you for keeping secrets from me…" said Moka with a big smile on her face.

"You'd never use the Kaiser Katana on me… You'd miss me."

The inner Moka's feelings for Tsukune had grown to more than just safeguarding his blood over the years, otherwise should never have allowed the other Moka to accept his proposal, much less let him touch her body the way he did.

"Sadly… yes."

At first it looked like she was going to kiss him, but then she sank her teeth into his neck. She stopped when she felt Tsukune grab her down below.

"Oh you devil…"

"Take it easy on the neck. I've already lost my head once tonight."

Tsukune and Moka continued to play long into the night, until finally they laid back and looked at the stars through their skylight.

"Makes you wonder what else is out there."

"I don't know about you, but after what we just went through I have only one thing to say to them… E.T. stay home."

**The End**


	16. Epilogue

After all the insanity that had occurred in the past weeks, Mizore hadn't come any closer to her goal. A few hours ago Tsukune had brought an end to aliens that had been plaguing yokai all across Japan, but as usual Moka was the one who got to take him home with her.

"Tsukune…"

Mizore was a snow fairy; not only could she control snow and ice, but she could walk through a blizzard dressed only in a kimono and not feel the cold. As she ascended the mountain to the home she had made for herself at the top it took her awhile to notice that her tears were freezing on her face. If she couldn't find someone soon she'd have to agree to an arranged marriage, which was why she ran away from home in the first place.

"If I can't have Tsukune… then I don't want anyone…"

At that moment Mizore heard something that sounded like the snapping of a camera's shutter. She raised her hand in the direction she heard the noise and instantly a young man was brought to her encased in a prison of ice.

"Oh my… g… g… g… god it's true…You're a yuki-onna!"

Mizore had never seen this man before. He had a face you could never forget. That isn't to say he was ugly, but there was something about his face Mizore knew she would have remembered if this hadn't been their first meeting.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my mountain…"

"My name is Ryuu, I'm a computer tech. I just came up here to take some photos for my paintings… Then I… noticed you… It's way too cold to come up here wearing only a kimono like that and… considering how… well… beautiful you are I figured you must be a mon… snow woman."

"_He thinks I'm beautiful?"_

For a long moment Mizore just stood there up on the mountain looking at her captive.

"Is this the part where you leave me to freeze to death?"

"That all depends on how well you answer my questions…"

"Questions?"

"Yes… Why would a computer tech be up on my mountain taking pictures for _paintings_?"

"Well… messing around with computers pays the bills, but my real passion is art. I've always wanted capture the beauty of the mountains, but conditions up here aren't ideal, so I just take pictures and then use them as a guide when I paint."

"I see…"

"But I… I don't think even the mountains can hold a candle with you… No! I mean they really… pale in comparison. Dammit!"

Ryuu was worried about how Mizore would react since he mentioned fire and unintentionally made fun of her pale skin.

"You act like you've never spoken to a woman before…"

"No, but… I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one."

"So… If I'm hearing you correctly, then it sounds like you're interested in painting me now…"

"What? I mean yes, of course! That is… if you're willing."

"I think I have room in my schedule for that. By the way… My name is Mizore."

Mizore conjured a sled made of ice and willed it to take the two of them to her home at the top of the mountain.

"You live here?"

"What were you expecting, a dark cave deep inside the mountain?"

This time Ryuu thought before answering.

"Since we're in your home, do I have your permission to speak freely?"

"Yes."

"Then with all honesty, yes, I thought your home would be something like a cave in the mountains."

"You've got a lot to learn about snow women. For starters we're not nearly as ruthless as legends would have you believe."

"So… I'm not in trouble?"

"We'll see how well you capture my good side… Come on… I won't bite."

Mizore brought Ryuu into a room with a window made of a solid yet crystal clear ice. It looked as though there wasn't even a window there. Outside you could see the snow falling down upon the mountain.

"I think this will make a wonderful set… Don't you Ryuu… Ryuu?"

Ryuu was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold or out of fear. He was both nervous and excited.

"What? Sorry I'm… still getting used to this… This is the first time I've ever been invited into a woman's home… I mean I've been in them… I mean I'm not scared!"

Mizore steadied him.

"Relax…Take a deep breath."

For a moment Ryuu did calm down, but when he opened his eyes he realized how close he was to Mizore's breasts. It was obvious that the kimono was the only thing she was wearing.

"So… are we going to do this or what?"

"Uh… sure. Whenever you're ready."

Mizore conjured a throne made of ice for herself and sat in front of the window.

"I imagine you'll call this piece, Queen of the Mountain, or something like that."

Ryuu wasn't listening. He was too focused on Mizore's exposed legs.

"_Oh wow… I must be dreaming…"_

"Ryuu, you're sweating…"

"What? Oh yeah… Well it is warm in here."

"You do have your coat on…"

"Oh right, well… guess I just forgot to take it off once we came indoors…"

When Ryuu took his coat off Mizore saw that he was a lot more built up than she had originally believed.

"Hmm… I didn't know computer techs liked to work out."

"Huh? Oh… well… I… I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I heard working out is a good stress reliever."

"I'm starting to think you're never going to take even a single picture."

"Pictures? Oh right! Duh."

As Mizore posed for Ryuu she could tell that despite the slightly lower than average temperature of the house, he was positively melting.

"_He's even shyer than I used to be."_

"Shoot… that was the last picture…"

"Aww… too bad."

"Well… thanks for the pictures, but I guess I've got to be going now."

"Go? You can't go out now, it's late. You'll catch your death of cold out there."

"Wait… are you inviting me to stay the night?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Problem… no… no problem… it's just that I… I've never been invited to stay the night at a woman's house before."

"Then I guess you've never been to bed with one either…"

"I'm sorry… what?"

Mizore just let her kimono fall off, and Ryuu fell to the floor.

"Aww.. the poor boy's been reduced to a puddle… I can fix that."

Mizore laid down on top of him and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed her back.

"Wait… don't take this the wrong way… but if we do this… will it kill me?"

"You have my word that it won't…"

"That's good enough for me!"


End file.
